


There's Something Nice About Someone Else's Hand

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Random Encounters, party hookup, unrequited wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kintober day 12 prompt: handjob. Sam is drunk and lonely at a party-so why not.





	There's Something Nice About Someone Else's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Sam might seem like a dick in this one, but I promise that when I wrote him he was just sad and lonely and drunk. When you are sad and lonely and drunk you tend to make bad decisions.

“Fuck, man, your dick is amazing.” The guy with his hand in Sam’s pants wasn’t drooling but he was damn close. He was, however drunk and high as a kite and couldn’t get his own dick up for Sam to reciprocate.

So Sam decided he’d let the guy jerk him off and they’d never have to see each other again.

There was something nice about someone else’s hand, he thought as the guy stroked just a little too slow and held it just a little too soft. Still felt good. Sam couldn’t predict the touches and that was nice too. He could just drift off and think about the pleasure of it all. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, thinking about the random sparks of pleasure from the too soft hand job. His breathing sped up as he pictured green eyes and a rougher hand. He could feel his balls tighten as he imagined smiling pink lips and a work-roughened hand with gun callouses and a silver ring. When he imagined freckles that looked like constellations and eyes that looked at him with love and devotion he finally spilled over the still too soft-too gentle hand. When he opened his eyes, it was to see drunk and angry brown ones looking back.

“You’re hot and your dick is gorgeous, but it’s not okay to check out during a hand job. Even with someone as drunk as me.” And the guy was gone. Sam flopped back onto his bed with a sigh.


End file.
